Many people suffer nasal and sinus congestion, and it is known that the inhalation of warm moist air, steam in particular, can be an effective therapy for providing relief. Various forms of therapeutic apparatus for generating steam to provide such treatment are known. Examples are found in the following patent documents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 261,400; 279,091; 1,085,833; 1,221,516; and 2,579,362; WIPO 8602276; and U.K. 6323.
The present invention relates to a new and useful form of this general type of therapeutic apparatus.